Revealed Truth
by Suppi-chan3
Summary: Yukito is Touya's best friend. But to Touya, he's more than just a best friend. Warning! This fic contains yaoi. Oh, and sorry for the lousy-last-minute title.


^^ Hi! This is a yaoi fic. Yaoi meaning a boy x boy relationship. It's Touya x Yukito! Please read and review. This is my first story here at fanfiction.net. In my personal opinion, I think I started out most lame as possible. Oh, and I'll accept flames. Enjoy! ^^  
  
  
"Hurry up, monster," ordered the boy. The breeze tangled the boy's dark chocolate-colored hair. Sakura came out of the house wearing her pink rollerblades.  
"Touya! Couldn't you be more patient? AND I'M NOT A MONSTER!" she barked at her older brother. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Let's get going," he said impatiently.  
Touya pedaled the bike alongside Sakura as she rollerbladed. A boy with gray hair and large spectacles stood by his bike. Tsukishiro Yukito. Touya went slightly pink as he skidded to a halt by Yukito.   
"Ohayoo," greeted Yukito with a warm smile. Touya felt his ears go red. Ever since Touya met Yukito, he knew he had feelings for him. But he never really revealed those feelings to Yukito.   
Touya smoothed back his hair. "Good morning to you too, Yuki-kun." Touya noticed that Sakura was blushing out of the corner of his chocolate brown eye.  
"G-good m-morning, Yukito-san," told Sakura nervously. Touya rolled his eyes and jerked a thumb back at his little sister by his side.  
"Woke up too late," he informed. Sakura glared at him. Yukito smiled.  
"You must've been tired," said Yukito warmly. Sakura turned red.  
"Y-yeah. I was really t-tired," she replied.  
"We're gonna be late to school if we don't get going!" reminded Touya. Yukito hopped onto his bike and they all took off.  
  
  
  
Touya was not paying attention in school all day long. While his math teacher was explaining algebra in a monotone voice, Touya kept watching Yukito the whole period.  
He looked to his right, seeing the beautiful snow bunny taking notes. Those hazel, gleaming, friendly eyes. That neat, combed gray hair. Those shimmering spectacles. Those shiny white teeth, which make the smile that lights up everyone in the-  
"Are you listening to me, Mr. Kinomoto?" snapped the teacher. Touya nearly jumped out of his seat.  
"Uh-ahem-yeah," lied Touya. He smoothed his russet hair back.  
"Are you trying to act 'cool', Mr. Kinomoto?" inquired the lecturer.  
"No, no-not at all!" told Touya. Everyone was looking at him now.  
"That's it! Detention after school."  
Touya dropped his jaw. What? Why do I get detention when I didn't do anything? Touya thought to himself. He looked at Yukito and turned somewhat cherry red.  
After detention, Touya walked out of school and unlocked his bike chain. He could sense someone's presence. Footsteps. Familiar footsteps.  
He glanced up and recognized that warm smile. Yuki.  
"Yuki! What are you doing here?" he asked as he got his bike released.  
"Waiting for you, of course," Yukito replied, smiling brightly.  
"You didn't have to. I'm wasting your time."  
"Friendship is never a waste of time."  
I stopped my actions stared at Yukito's face. Light cream-colored face. I sighed heavily. "Let's go."  
After Yukito left to his house, Touya walked home, clutching the handles of his bicycle. He put his bike away and stepped inside his home. Sakura came walking out towards her brother.  
"Where were you?!" she demanded. Touya heaved a sigh.  
"None of your business, monster," responded Touya and walked off.  
Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "I'M NOT A MONSTER!"  
Touya set his backpack on his desk and plopped down on his bed. "Yuki..." He shut his eyes and fell asleep.  
Touya was walking in a wide open meadow, full of colorful vivid flowers. "Mealy primrose," muttered Touya as he picked a flower. "Yuki's favorite."  
Just then a figure was walking towards Touya in the far distance. The figure became, bigger, closer, and more familiar.  
Touya's eyes perked up. "Yu-Yuki? Yuki-kun?"  
Yukito walked up to him and stopped in his tracks. He was smiling.  
Suddenly, he lost the smile. His body was starting fade. Touya's eye widened in shock and he reached his arms out to get Yukito back. But it was no use. Yukito disappeared.  
"No...he can't go," he whispered, still wide-eyed. "I let him go. I let him go!" He gripped his head with his hands and screamed. Yukito was gone.  
"No! No! He can't! No!"  
"Touya," called a feminine voice.  
"No! No!"  
"Touya!"  
"NOOOO!"  
"TOUYA!"  
Touya sat up in his bed, panting and perspiring.  
"Touya, are you alright?" asked Sakura. Her emerald eyes twinkled with concern.  
"Yeah-I-I'm fine," he said panting. He smoothed his hair back again. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
The frigid water poured down on Touya's face and hair. It felt invigorating and frigid. He rotated the knob off with a creak. He stared at the glass shower door, and saw a vision of Yukito's face. He trailed a finger on the image. But it immediately vanished.  
"Yuki..." Touya sighed.  
Touya was pacing up and down his room, thinking whether he should tell Yukito, and how.  
"Yuki-kun, I love you. No, no, that won't do.-Yuki, I have special feelings for you.-No, no-" Touya was rehearsing how to announce it to Yukito. "Yukito, after all this time, I-"  
Sakura barged into the room. "Dinnertime, Touya!"  
"-I love you."  
Sakura shot him a perplexed expression. "If you do, why do you keep calling me, 'monster'?"  
"Huh?" Touya blinked. He turned slightly pink. "Oh, I wasn't-Well, I-Er-let's just go to dinner!" Touya flew out the door, leaving Sakura in his room awfully baffled.  
"Kero-chan, Touya's been acting strange lately. Do you know why?" Sakura asked the determined yellow guardian.  
"Come on! I don't wanna lose this level! Took me forever to get to it!" Kero told himself.  
"Kero!"  
"Huh? What?-Hold on, let me save this first," told Kero as he pressed a few buttons on the game controller. "Okay. Now what is it, Sakura?"  
"Like I said. Do you think you know why Touya's been acting so strangely lately?" inquired the girl.  
"Maybe it's a phase he's going through. You know teenagers," shrugged Kero. "What makes you think he's been acting weird?"  
"He came home late from school today. And he fell asleep, he was screaming 'no' over and over while twisting and turning. And he told me 'I love you' when I went to his room to tell him it was dinnertime," informed Sakura. Kero rubbed his chin in deep thought.  
"Well, in that case... I don't know what's up with your brother."  
"Do you think he's got a crush on someone?"  
"The signs kind of imply it, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about Touya. He'll get over it sooner or later. Now where's my pudding?"  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," replied Sakura. She descended the stairs to the kitchen.  
Tick. Tick. Tick. The secondhand of the clock revolved around the clock gradually. 4:48 am. Touya couldn't sleep. He had dreams of Yukito...  
Touya was sitting peacefully on a large stone, letting the water caress his bare toes. He stared at the clear liquid and saw the reflection of himself. And a person behind him. Yukito.  
Touya turned and stared at the smiling Yukito. He sat down next to Touya on the stone. Touya brushed the hair out of Yukito's stunning face. He leaned forward to Yukito's face, and-  
"Touya! Wake up!"  
The boy opened his eyes and noticed Sakura stood at the end of his bed.  
"We're going to be late!" reminded Sakura as she pointed to his clock.  
  
  
  
The bell rung, indicating it was the end of the school day. The teenagers walked out, babbling to one another.  
Touya and Yukito were riding on their bicycles side by side, in silence. Touya then broke the stillness.  
"Yukito, can you come to my house?" asked Touya. Yukito nodded as they rode to Touya's home.  
They sat on the couch, drinking tea and eating a few snacks. As usual, Yukito was chomping down on a lot of food. Touya sipped his tea and set it down gently on the table.  
"Yuki," Touya said, to get Yukito's attention. Yukito swallowed his food and stared at Touya.  
"Yukito, you've been my best friend for a few years now. A-and I just want to tell you that you've been the best friend a person can ever have."  
Yukito beamed at him. "Arigatou, Touya-kun."  
"You're not only my best friend either, Yuki," Touya added, staring down at the hardwood floor. Yukito's eyes widened a bit, thinking how he could possibly be more than a friend.  
"Yuki, I-I love you," Touya finally announced to his one affection. Yukito's eyes widened, flabbergasted. Then, his lips broke into a pleasant smile.  
"I love you too, Touya."  
Now it was Touya's turn to be dumbfounded. All this time, he had loved him too. Touya carefully touched Yukito's warm cheek with his hand. They both leaned forward each other. At last, their lips met. Touya, feeling rather giddy, and loving the feel of Yukito's supple lips. Yukito's mouth opened, allowing Touya to let his tongue to enter. Finally, they released, looking quite content with each other.  
  
The end...?  
  
  
Well? What do you think? This is my first fanfic at fanfiction.net! I don't blame you if you thought it was rather lame! I think it is!  
  
~ Suppi-chan  
  
  



End file.
